wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Qingyang Town Hunt Arc
Story Everyone is speaking about Lin Dong wining the Lin Family Competition. However Lin Dong continues training. Lin Zhentian gave Lin Dong permission to enter the Martial Arts Library. He choose the incomplete Wonder Gate Seal. As the Stone Talisman may be able to deduce the missing parts. Everyone, including Lin Dong is preparing for the upcoming Qingyang Town Hunt. A major event Qingyang Town. It is hosted by he four major factions in Qingyang Town. However even before the competition started Lin Dong ran into Lei Li. The current number one genius of the younger generation in Qingyang Town. Lin Dong plans to defeat him and make himself known and elevate the status of the Lin Family. Characters Introduced Novel Chapter 28 *Lei Li (first mentioned) *Xie Yingying (first mentioned) *Wu Yun (first mentioned) Novel Chapter 33 *Xie Ting *Xie Zhen Novel Chapter 34 *Xie Yingying (first appearance) *Lei Li (first appearance) Novel Chapter 35 *Wu Yun (first appearance) *Wang Jin Novel Chapter 40 *Lei Bao *Xie Qian Novel Chapter 41 *Luo Cheng Novel Chapter 43 *Mu Lingsha Characters Appearance Lin Family *Lin Dong: Ch 26, Ch 27, Ch 28, Ch 29, Ch 30, Ch 31, Ch 32, Ch 33, Ch 34, Ch 35, Ch 36, Ch 37, Ch 38, Ch 39, Ch 40, Ch 41, Ch 42, Ch 43, Ch 44, Ch 45, Ch 46, Ch 47, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Lin Xiao: Ch 26, Ch 36, Ch 40, Ch 41, Ch 45, Ch 46, Ch 47, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Liu Yan: Ch 26 *Lin Hong: Ch 26, Ch 33, Ch 36, Ch 46 *Lin Xia: Ch 27, Ch 28, Ch 33, Ch 34, Ch 35, Ch 36, Ch 40, Ch 46, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Qing Tan: Ch 31, Ch 32, Ch 33, Ch 36, Ch 38, Ch 39, Ch 49 *Lin Shan: Ch 32, Ch 33 *Lin Zhentian: Ch 36, Ch 40, Ch 41, Ch 45, Ch 46, Ch 47, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Lin Ken: Ch 36, Ch 40, Ch 45, Ch 46, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Lin Mang: Ch 36, Ch 40, Ch 46, Ch 48, Ch 49 Xie Family *Xie Ting: Ch 33, Ch 34, Ch 35, Ch 47 *Xie Zhen: Ch 33 *Xie Yingying: Ch 34, Ch 35, Ch 40, Ch 41, Ch 43, Ch 44, Ch 45, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Xie Qian: Ch 40, Ch 45, Ch 47, Ch 48 Lei Family *Lei Li: Ch 34, Ch 35, Ch 36, Ch 40, Ch 41, Ch 43, Ch 44, Ch 45, Ch 46, Ch 47, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Lei Bao: Ch 40, Ch 45, Ch 46, Ch 47, Ch 48 Raging Blade Dojo *Wu Yun: Ch 35, Ch 36, Ch 41, Ch 42, Ch 43, Ch 44, Ch 45, Ch 46, Ch 47, Ch 48, Ch 49 *Luo Cheng: Ch 41, Ch 45, Ch 48 Mu Family *Mu Lingsha: Ch 43, Ch 44, Ch 45 Other *Wang Jin: Ch 35 Notes Novel Chapter 26 *Advancing 5 Layers in half a year was extremely remarkable in Qingyang Town, and even the whole Lin Clan. *The younger generation of Qingyang Town’s other factions will also be participating in the Qingyang Town Hunt. *Qingyang Town Hunt was held once every three years. *There are 3 major factions in Qingyang Town. **Lei Family **Xie Family **Raging Blade Dojo *The Lei Family and the Xie Family are original Families of Qingyang Town. *The Raging Blade Dojo established themselves for slightly longer than a decade. *Merchants hire Raging Blade Dojo as bodyguards. *With Lin Xiao return, the Lin Family is now also a major faction. *The Lei Family have five Heavenly Yuan Stage practitioners. Novel Chapter 27 *Elixirs would supplement one’s body, however due to various reasons, they also lead to unexpected side-effects. *Stone Talisman can remove every impurity and flaw in the elixirs during the refining process. *Its best to be at Earthly Yuan Stage to learn Level 3 Martial Arts. Novel Chapter 28 *The Wonder Gate Seal was coincidentally found by Lin Zhentian. *Strongest of the younger generation in the Lei Family is Lei Li. *Strongest of the younger generation in the Xie Family is Xie Yingying. *Lin Xia hated Xie Yingying. *Strongest of the younger generation in the Raging Blade Dojo is Wu Yun. *Xie Yingying is Lei Li fiancé. Novel Chapter 29 *Wonder Gate Seal uses hand-seals instead of fixed sequence or pattern of moves. *Stone Talisman is able to deduce the 2nd chapter of the Wonder Gate Seal. *Wonder Gate Seal consists out of 4 chapters. Novel Chapter 30 *There are two methods to acquire more energy. **Elixirs **Yuan Power *Stone Talisman is not interested in elixirs as it refines them. *Stone Talisman embedded itself in Lin Dong's palm. *Stone Talisman needs Yuan Power to perfect Martial Arts. Novel Chapter 31 *The Bazaar is an event jointly organized by some of the more successful merchants in Qingyang Town. Novel Chapter 32 *The Bazaar is the largest market around Qingyang Town. *There is also an underground bazaar. *Ten drops of Stone Talisman Ling Liquid was able to sell for 5 Grade 3 Elixirs. Novel Chapter 34 *Lei Li is the number one younger generation member in Qingyang Town. *Lei Family and Xie Family are allies. Novel Chapter 35 *Wang Jin is in charge of the plaza. Novel Chapter 38 *Secret Arts have three categories. **Third-tier secret arts **Second-tier secret arts **First-tier secret arts **The Lin Family has a third-tier secret arts. Novel Chapter 40 *Lei Bao and Xie Qian are the heads of their respected families. Novel Chapter 41 *There live Demonic Beasts in the mountains of Qingyang Town. *The lowest tier Demonic Beast was able to easily tear apart a Tempered Body 7th Layer. Novel Chapter 44 *Wu Yun successfully captured 3 Fire Python Tiger cubs. Novel Chapter 45 *Mu Lingsha left with her Fire Python Tiger cub. *Xie Qian suggests a competition for ownership of the Fire Python Tiger cubs. *Lei Bao wagers his Steel Wood Manor. Novel Chapter 46 *Lin Langtian took nearly two years before he advanced to Earthly Yuan Stage. *Lei Li vs. Lin Dong. Novel Chapter 47 *Lei Li uses Ling Snake Palm. *Lei Li uses Thunderstorm Strikes. *Lin Dong can use Dual-utilization. *Lei Li uses Dashing Lightning. *Dashing Lightning is one of the two ultimate martial arts of the Lei Family. *Lin Dong uses the second chapter of the Wonder Gate Seal. Novel Chapter 48 *Lin Family won the Steel Wood Manor. *Lin Dong no loner participates in the Qingyang Town Hunt. *Lin Zhentian asks Lei Bao to give them the Steel Wood Manor within half a months time. Novel Chapter 49 *The champion of the Qingyang Town Hunt came from the Raging Blade Dojo. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Arcs